


Until The Night Takes Us

by MosImagination



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/F, Feels, Female John Watson, Female Sherlock Holmes, Female Sherlock Holmes/Female John Watson, Femlock, Fluff and Smut, Illegal Activities, Johnlock Fluff, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Smut, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes had never loved her husband James Moriarty, after he left for war she decided she needed to find a woman to love. No matter if it was illegal or not, Sherlock saw Joan Watson and immediate wanted her. The heartbroken wife of a man off to war was thrusted into a new world as Sherlock Holmes flirted and showed herself to her. </p><p>{Not an elementary fanfiction, this is Sherlock.}</p><p>((This is a short story including Femlock: Sherlock Holmes and Joan Watson))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until The Night Takes Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a two chapter fanfic, so I hope everyone enjoys it. This has taken me a month to write a assume, it's not amazing. All mistakes are mine since I have no beta. Thank you for reading!

Before the war, Sherlock had been happily married to James Moriarty, well happily wasn't truly the right word for the females feelings of her husband, but it would have to do. Sherlock had been married for two long years, her husband a strong and powerful man she had been introduced to by her brother. Of course her brother hadn't known about sherlocks interest in females, rather then males, but Sherlock could easily put on a good show and please her husband. The kisses were fake, the sex was full of lies, and the love? Well it never existed. 

Sherlock had been eager to let her husband go off to war, easily playing it out that she was heart broken and distressed, but yet, another one of her strong lies. She had strongly kissed him and pressed into his body, allowing him strong grips onto her tight arse. She would do anything to get rid of him and let herself locate a woman that would bring her into a state she had so long forgotten. She was eager, and waiting to feel the warmth from another woman. 

She quickly waved him off and smiled weakly, "I love you my sweet!" She called off towards him. Then he was gone, and Sherlock well, she was finally free. She rushed inside, pulling on her large black coat, her navy blue scarf, and her black leather gloves. Then she took off, deciding to go to the local deli, she wanted a small meal and then she would take off to finding a woman to spend these long months with. 

Sherlock entered into the deli and hummed as the smell of the food finally hit her nose, she pulled off her gloves and pushed them deep into her purse. She gazed around shop, eyes finally settling down on the form of a slightly thick female with short golden blond hair, the complete opposite of sherlocks own Curly raven hair. She smiled ever so slightly, admiring how the woman held herself, she seemed strong and proud. Sherlock would try to confront her, but after her meal.

~

That early morning Joan had said goodbye to her husband, Sebastian. She would miss him, but he was strong and she knew he would strive in the war environment. Joan loved him, he had saved her from her abusive father and brother, he had made her feel something. But she always felt different, like she was missing something she hadn't yet found. She had kissed Sebastian, crying and explaining she loved him, then she had let him go. 

She had sat in the house, the silence haunting her as she accepted that she was alone. Then she had decided that cooking was far too much work, the deli on the next block had always been delicious, so that's where she went. She felt the hard stare of another, she slyly gazed towards the feeling, finding it was from a woman. This woman was tall, thin, and down right gorgeous. John shifted and bit her lip, focusing back of her soup and sandwich. 

~

Sherlock calmly nibbled on her sandwich, but her eyes stayed focused of the form of the beautiful woman, she had seen how she had ached when her eyes had landed upon her. She seemed, interested, but maybe not. Sherlock continued to calmly pounder as she ate her small sandwich. She gave a huff, finishing it off and standing. She dusted off her dress and walked towards the woman's table, heels clicking. She hummed as she took the liberty to plopped herself down gracefully in the free seat at the table. 

Joan gasped and looked up from her soup, Sherlock smiled, "hello there." Joan tried to fight back the bright blush, "hello to you too." Sherlock gave a small grin, "your husband off to war also? Do you miss him much?" Joan frowned, well this woman was either curious or rude, "my husband just left this morning, I miss him enough." Sherlock nodded, "my name is Sherlock Holmes." She calmly decided on her maiden name. Joan smiled, "mines Joan Watson." Joan did the same. Sherlock watched Joan, "I like your name." Joan gave a snort, "mines simple and common, yours on the other hand." Sherlock grinned, this female was just her type. "God you're a brilliant female.." She gave a low hum, the other smiled, her short blond her hiding her face when she gazed downwards. "Why do you say that?" 

Sherlock sat up straighter, "I simply stated it because, well most females are very boring and low quality. I like females that know how to hold themselves up.." Joan gave a giggle, "well that's surely true, I do hold myself up." Sherlock grinned, "what kind of woman do you like?" Her leg tapped against Joan's. "Oh..I like tall women, with beautiful figures, and damn..dark hair.." She winked, sherlocks eyes slightly widen. "Oh my dear Joan...you have seemed to describe me perfectly." Joan looked away, sipping her tea, "have I..? Hhmm..well I must enjoy you Sherlock." Sherlock nods and pressed her long slender leg up between Joan's. "Accompany me home.." She whispered, Joan's heart sped, "I've never done something like this.." Sherlock smiled, "it's okay..I'm good at taking the lead." She pushed her chair back and stood tall, lifting her clutch and turning. Joan hurriedly did the same and followed after the tall woman.

Sherlock made sure to walk The back way, moving her form close to Joan's, "Joan..are you aroused by woman?" Joan blushed, "well never fully dwelled on it, but I guess I may just be..or perhaps I am only attracted to you." Sherlock reached down to touch Joan's thigh, her slender hands caressing the silky material of the dress the other wore. "Well you're a charmer.." 

~

When they finally arrived back at sherlocks house, the tall woman strode through the door and pulled Joan in behind her. "Come on Joan.." She shut the door, locking it, Joan sighed "is this illegal?" Sherlock frowned, "why does it matter? Love is love Joan.." Joan nods and comes to Sherlock, cupping her cheeks and kissing her strongly. Sherlock smiled and kissed back, "you and me..the bed..now.." She nibbled on Joan's lips, receiving a sweet moan from the female. "Come on." She pulled away from Joan and walked to her bedroom. 

Sherlock stood tall admiring Joan, "who strips first?" Joan whispered, "I'll gratefully start us off." Sherlock slowly undid the buttons at the front of her dress, pulling the shoulders down calmly. Soon the dress swept off, falling to the floor, leaving Sherlock only in her panties, heels, and bra. Joan's eyes were wide, "most beautiful woman I've ever seen..." Sherlock giggled, "oh hush.." She unclasped her bra and tossed it, leaning down to unbuckle her heels and removing her feet from them. She then pushed her white panties down, watching as Joan blushed darkly. "Your turn.."

Joan smiled softly and turned around, back towards Sherlock, "unzip me..?" Sherlock smiled, "my pleasure.." She walked up behind Joan, kissing her lips smoothly as she pulled down the metal zipper till it rested just above Joan's lower back. She pulled her lips away to kissed her exposed back tenderly. "You are the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen.." She whispered, Joan smiling and removing her dress, she turned back around, letting Sherlock glance at her body. 

Her body was slightly thicker, filling nicely on her shorter body size, she was not fat or pudgy, simply sturdy. Joan pulled off her bra to expose her large, creamy breasts, sherlocks were small and perky but Joan were larger and quite nicely perky for their size. Sherlock smiled, Joan looking down, "I apologize..I'm not as beautiful as you would have imagined I suppose.."

"I hadn't imagined anything like this...you are more beautiful.." She said breathlessly to her. Joan pushing down her panties and walking to Sherlock. "Tell me what to do now..." Sherlock leaned down to kissed her neck, "lay on the bed.." 

Slowly Joan's body was laid against the silky sheets of the bed, James and Sherlock were rich, Joan and Sebastian lived by what they had, which was not much. Sherlock got onto the bed with her, "neither of us are top Joan...we each have full rights to one another..." Joan nods shyly, pulling Sherlock down into a sharp kiss, this one dripping with lust and desire to feel the other woman. Sherlock was quick, cupping Joan soft breast in her hand and massaging it, the woman gasping against her lips. 

After movements of simply touching at one another Sherlock paused, "Joan..how do you want to do this.." Joan sat up, "what do you mean Sherlock?"  
Sherlock looked down, "like actually pleasure one another.." Joan smiled and pulled Sherlock closer, humming contently, "lay down and let my try.." Sherlock obeyed and slowly laid down, spreading her legs shyly, the other woman coming closer. 

Joan leaned over her, pushing her head into the crook of sherlocks neck as she pressed to fingers within the girl, Sherlock gave a sharp cry. Joan hummed, "it's okay..." Sherlock had never had the ability to be bottom, or at least be touched, the woman who allowed her near them had made her touch them. But Joan...Joan was a real lover. Sherlock moaned sweetly and arched her back as Joan provided steady thrusts with her fingers, leaving the smaller girl squirming and moaning for more. Joan had never imagined she would do this, but she loved it.. 

Sherlock whined and gripped onto Joan, moaning and groaning softly in delight before slowly resting down against the bed with a loud cry. The woman tightened around Joan's fingers. Joan blushed, "oh my..." Sherlock panted and closed her tired eyes, "joan..I love you.." Joan smiled widely and kissed her lips. "I love you too...but we're married.." 

Sherlock sighed and laid on the bed with her, both bear and tangled in one another's arms. "Joan..I don't care if we are married..I love you.." Joan nods, holding Sherlock as she begun crying, "don't cry beautiful.." Sherlock trembled and closed her eyes tightly, "stay until they return..love me till then.." Joan smiled, "alright..." 

She pulled her closer and soon they were both asleep, happily holding one another, they would have months together. Then their husbands would return, and what would the do when the found out about their affair? They had done what was illegal, but love should never be illegal.


End file.
